When I Look at You
by BlackRose -Kitten1012
Summary: Sequel to Sasuke's Pain. Naruto tells Sasuke people still care for him. Sasuke's doesn't belive. Naruto will prove it to him.
1. When I Look at You

Sequiel to **Sasuke's pain**.

When I look at you

Sasuke slowly opened his eyes to see a white room. Was he dead? No the room looked to much like to hospitel. Oh no, someone had found him. 'Why, why can't I just die?!' Sasuke thought, his eyes pricking with tears.

"S-Sasuke?" A female voice asked.

Sasuke turned to see Tsunade and Naruto.

"S-Sasuke?" Naruto whispered.

Sasuke looked away.

"I have to go train some students, stay and talk to him." Tsunade whispered, leaving.

Naruto looked at Sasuke before he walked over to Sasuke. Sasuke didn't look at him. Naruto sighed quietly. There was something that wasn't right about how Sasuke was acting.

"Sasuke?" Naruto asked.

Sasuke didn't answer.

"Come on, speak to me."

"Why?" Sasuke whispered hoarse.

"Why what?"

"Why did you save me? I wanted to die!"

Naruto was taken back. Sasuke wanted to...die? Why?

"W-why?" He asked.

"Everyone's turned their back one me, what do I have to live for?"

"You're wrong." Naruto whispered.

Sasuke looked at him. "What are you talking about?"

"Tsunade and I haven't, and neither has Kakashi-sensei."

Sasuke looked at him. "Everyone else has."

"Who cares, you still have people who care about you."

"Not that many." Sasuke said quietly.

Naruto growled low. "Who cares?! You still have people!"

Sasuke looked down, his cheeks becoming wet.

Naruto looked down. "I'm sorry." He whispered.

"When am I getting out?"

"Today. Tsunade just wanted you to wake up before letting you go."

Sasuke nodded before standing.

Naruto moved back. "You sure?"

Sasuke nodded.

XXX

"You can stay here till you're completly back on your feet." Naruto said, showing Sasuke into his home.

"Um t-thanks." Sasuke said quietly.

"Go take a shower, I took one at the hospitel this morning."

Sasuke left to take one.

XXX

Sasuke stood silently in the shower as the water rushed over what was left of his cuts. It pained him deeply to know what he did cost him friends. There wasn't much left for him but a few. How was he going to fix what he'd messed up, it was impossable to fix. A small sob left his lips as tears ran down his face.

Sasuke turned the water off and got out. He dried, dressed, and walked back into Naruto's bedroom. Naruto looked up and put down the book he had been looking at. He crawled over to Sasuke and wrapped his arms around Sasuke's neck. Sasuke shivered slightly as Naruto ran his hands over his chest.

It was quiet as Naruto's hands moved over Sasuke. Sasuke relaxed against Naruto and began to welcome the touches. Naruto looked into Sasuke's black eyes, seeing to pain that had been caused in them. He lightly pressed his lips to Sasuke's, just a small touch-and Sasuke wanted more.

Naruto moved back.

"Do it again." Sasuke whispered, his cheeks becoming red as he said it.

Naruto nodded gently and laid Sasuke down on the bed.

Sasuke looked at Naruto with the sadest looked Naruto had ever seen. Whenever this was over, Naruto was defently going to talk to Sakura about this. He pressed his lips back to Sasuke's before he looked at him with a look that made Sasuke whimper softly in the back of his thoat.

Naruto smiled gently and lightly ran a hand over Sasuke's side. Sasuke shivered and looked at Naruto in need. Naruto looked down at Sasuke and bend down to kiss Sasuke's neck. Sasuke closed his eyes and moaned softly; his fingers coming to run through Naruto's hair. He could feel Naruto's lips sucking on his neck.

"N-Naruto." Sasuke whispered quietly.

Naruto looked at him.

"I want you, please Naruto." Sasuke said, pawing lightly at Naruto's face.

"Hush." Naruto murmured, bringing Sasuke's hand to his lips and kissing it slightly.

"Please." Sasuke whispered.

Naruto slowly removed their clothes and began to kiss Sasuke's bare skin. It was impossable to go slow, Naruto was aching hard, though Sasuke was still semi-soft. Naruto slowly ran his tonge over Sasuke's pecks. Sasuke gasped and thrust foward. Naruto pressed his hips down and kissed his flat stomach.

"Please." Sasuke whimpered.

Naruto grabbed at bottle of lube off the nightstand. "Ready?"

Sasuke nodded slightly. "Yes."

Naruto slowly scretched Sasuke, carefully and calmly. He lightly strocked Sasuke's dick to ease the pain slightly. Sasuke withered and whimpered as Naruto did this. It was painful to bare but the pain did ease slowly-ever so slowly.

Sasuke opened his eyes when Naruto removed his fingers.

"Ready?" Naruto asked.

Sasuke nodded and gasped when Naruto entered him.

"Hush."

The simple comand made Sasuke calm down and look at Naruto. "Thank you."

Naruto nodded.

Sasuke looked away.

Naruto looked at him. "I'm not going anywhere anytime soon." He murmured. "Teme."

Sasuke looked at him. "Loser."

Naruto gave a small laugh and pressed his lips to Sasuke's. "Good to know."

Sasuke smiled lightly. "Start moving or I'll make you." He growled lightly.

Naruto moved his hips lightly.

Sasuke gasped and moved his hands back to grab the pillow-Naruto had hit his sweet spot.

Naruto smiled and continued the slow pace.

As the night went on, the two continued to go at it. They finally did stop at around three in the morning, to tired for another round. Naruto looked lazily at Sasuke and ran a hand through the raven locks. Sasuke moaned tired and brought himself closer to Naruto. Naruto smiled lightly.

"Why do you care so much?" Sasuke asked.

"When I look at you, I see a person who isn't like another. That's why I care so much. I love you for you, not for what you are."

Sasuke smiled lightly and laid his head between Naruto's neck and shoulder. "I love you too."

Naruto smiled and closed his eyes, following Sasuke into a deep dreamless sleep.

He had Sasuke back; alive and well.

This was probly only the begining...

Sequel to Sasuke's Pain.

Next story in this of **Sasuke's Pain** is **Humor Me**.


	2. Author's Note

Next is Humor Me


End file.
